


little does he know (oneshot)

by haree



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Family meeting, I am tired, M/M, Oneshot, i just need to write, i will floor homophobics, nct - Freeform, nomin, nomin please rise, not edited im sorry, this is gay, uwu, very nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haree/pseuds/haree
Summary: Perhaps Whiplash by nct had made Jeno and Jaemin fell in love at first sight.





	little does he know (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> i lowkey did not spend time on this so I shall apologise if there are mistakes or if this is just trash. But kudos and comments are appreciated uwu please put a bandage on my insecurities.

It’s a family meeting, the occasional one which is held one day a month. Jeno cringe at the thought of it. He is always a loner in a sea of couples of young and old, a sea of friendships, a sea of strangers, and such. Before he gets into more detail of this, someone had already sat near him on the couch located in one of the house’s corners. 

He tilts his head downward and attempts to make a runaway from the unknown person. He puts his hands of the couch and is ready for the runway; until a familiar song catches his attention: Whiplash. He immediately looks to the person and can’t help but notice how pretty the boy is and can’t help but just stare, and stare until the boy feels uneasy and looks back at Jeno. He snaps out and eyes widen. Why must he be so stupid? He thought. 

Though the boy just grin and look back at the tv in front of them which is also the source of the song. Jeno lets out a stressful sigh and attempts to runway, again. In fact, he can’t. He just sits there and thinks of every possible outcomes after talking with the boy. 

So, without thinking, he puts out his right hand although his still head tilted downward. The boy smiles once again and shakes Jeno’s hand. “Jaemin,” the boy assures. Jeno looks up and takes a better look at him: Tint small lips, a sharp nose, big brown eyes, pale skin, and flawless face, which at all, does not fit his deep voice. 

“Jeno. Have you ever attended this?” 

“No, my mom is a friend of someone name Jiyong? Jiyeong?” 

“Oh! Jihyeong! That’s my mom,” Jeno smiles then notices how their hands still collide so he pulls away, earning a wince from the boy. He bows down a little, as a sign to show he’s sorry, it’s a habit of his. 

“You know nct? Whiplash?” Jaemin questions then points to the tv. 

“Yes,” Jeno moves backward, “it’s my favorite song.” 

“National hoe anthem,” giggles Jaemin.

The laugh is contagious because now, Jeno finds him laughing too. He knows that the boy must have twitter because if said to others, they might get weird looks.

“Baby don’t stop is, indeed, the national hoe anthem, and you can’t tell me otherwise.”

“Timeless exists, she says hi,” the older waves.

They continued on and on about songs, from limitless to touch to boss to paradise and to many more. The conversation - or debate - earns many weird stares from their surrounding. People stare when one of them laughs too loud. People stare when Jeno punches Jaemin whenever he says something funny. People stare whenever they put the volume of a song too loud. People stare because they hate the fact that two boys are together and especially they know that jeno likes boys, which is also the reason why no one plays with him. But Jaemin does, and that makes Jeno the happiest person alive. 

Jeno is having fun, he likes talking to random pretty boys he sees in family meetings. So, technically, he likes Jaemin and little does he knows, Jaemin likes him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! and stan nomin hoes ♡


End file.
